


Day 2 - Gree / Doubt

by GemmaRose



Series: Clonetober [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Head Shaving, idk how to tag this, who let the longnecks raise children that was a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: They may not be on Kamino anymore, but old habits die hard. Especially ones that have kept him alive long enough to see the war he was made for.
Series: Clonetober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947976
Kudos: 27





	Day 2 - Gree / Doubt

“C’mon, vod.” Draa caught him in the ribs with his elbow, jostling the razor in his hand. Gree shot him a poisonous look, but was ignored. “We’re in the field now, Our General doesn’t care what’s under our buckets so long as it all, ykno, _fits_ under the bucket.” he smiled at Buzz, who flipped him off with the hand not currently wielding a toothbrush.

“No dice, Draa.” Gree dragged the blade over his scalp again, paring down the stubbly hairs which had appeared there overnight. Stubbly, and far too red for anyone’s liking. “I like my head smooth. Stubble itches too much.”

“It wouldn’t itch if you didn’t cut it so short all the time.” Draa pointed out, leaning against the sink. Gree didn’t dignify that with a response. He ran the blade across the last strip of hair, and felt a touch of tension leave his shoulders. His brows had another week or two before they’d need a re-dye, at least, so that was one less thing to worry about today.

“Just, think about it alright?” Draa asked, pushing off of the sink and leaving the bathroom. Gree sighed and grabbed his towel, dampening it to run over his head and pick up any stray hairs clinging to his skin, waiting to make him itch in his bucket later. General Unduli was inexperienced in war, but willing to listen to those with more training. She commanded their respect easily, and kept a perfectly professional distance from the lot of them, which was more than could be said for certain other Generals. No matter how much the 104th loved their General, he wouldn’t trade Unduli for anything.

Not because she was a genius like Kenobi, or unwaveringly affectionate like Koon, or a force of nature in battle like Windu. No, Gree would stick with Unduli because she never bothered to look past their buckets. Draa had been right about that, their General didn’t care that they were clones, only that they did their duty. He might even have entertained Draa’s suggestion of growing his hair out some if not for the fact that Commander Offee was near-constantly in Medical, helping their medics to the best of her impressive abilities. She would notice, if one of the battalion showed up with a defect as obvious as wrong-coloured hair, and Gree knew full well that he was no Rex. He was unremarkable for a Commander, easily replaced by any other who’d undergone the same training.

Perhaps when Commander Offee became a General in her own right, he would grow it out, but until then... until then, he would maintain his usual regimen. He would keep his defect hidden, and if he died it would be on the battlefield, not on a table.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
